


Compromised

by iluvaqt



Series: DC & Marvel: Nightingale [15]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visitor prompts Chloe and Steve to return to Earth. And a mission with Ant-Man reveals Steve's territorial alpha side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromised

**Asgard**

Entering the throne room, Chloe only had to notice his familiar tall bulk and his dark head to put a name to the heavy sense of duty and worry that had been nagging at her even before she realized those feelings weren't her own.

"Superman?" Truthfully she hadn't expected to see him again so soon.

Clark smiled. When anyone else said it he cringed inwardly, it was such an ostentatious moniker, but coming from her it felt like fond childhood teasing. He would never be in danger of falling prey to ego with Chloe and Lois around. He had heard her heartbeat drawing closer and was prepared to face her even before the guards had ushered her in. His eyes found hers and he quickly swept across the room in a regal stride and gathered her in a fond embrace, extending one arm to clap Steve's on the shoulder in a brotherly greeting. With a somber and apologetic look, he said to them both. "I wanted to give you all the time in the world but I need your help."

She smiled widely and inclined her head thoughtfully taking in the well worn in rigidity in his shoulders, the lines of worry around his eyes and the chiseled set to his jaw. "Of course you do. And if we're being honest, even if nothing had come up, I think the extra nagging from a certain brunette probably would have worn you down first."

He ducked his head, a slight flush dusting his cheekbones. "She hasn't seen you in months and I suspect you haven't seen her in much longer than that," he told her pointedly.

Chloe nodded and bit down on her lower lip fighting the sudden swell of guilt and sadness that bubbled up at the thought of Lois and the family she had left behind; Phil, Maria, Sam, Martha, her mother - even though her catatonia wouldn't have allowed her to notice her daughter's absence - Chloe had missed them all terribly.

The truth was, she was afraid. She was afraid that the politicial and civil unrest would take more than she could sacrifice, more than she could fight against. And she wasn't sure she knew how to fit into the world she'd been taken from so many years ago. That's what was keeping her here, her fears outweighed her longings and without this push, she really didn't know if she would have chosen to return for herself.

But Clark needed her. A driving force in her life, for longer than she could ever remember was her desire to help. Especially to be there for her family. Others always came first in her decisions. Their needs, their safety and happiness always came before her own. Her family circle was small and it took a lot to earn her loyalty and trust but once you had it, that faith and commitment was unbreakable.

"Tell me what you need?"

::: ::: :::

**Avengers Facility, Upstate New York**

When the whirlpool of the Bifrost faded and they stood at the centre of the scorched Asgardian symbol, Steve knew they had two choices. Their orders had been to bring back Loki, the secondary objective, to rescue Chloe. Steve's primary but SHIELD's secondary. Nothing had gone to plan, of course they'd walked into a trap, Director Coulson had suspected it, they all had but no one had planned for what had transpired.

They all agreed that for the time being, while they sorted SHIELD's position and interest concerning Bucky, that it would be safer for him to stay behind. He was still dealing with the feelings and memories their experience with Lorelei had provoked so he appreciated the space, but he not so subtly told them that if there was even a hint to trouble, he'd be there in a heartbeat. He'd looked to Heimdell when he said that and the golden-eyed Gatekeeper had made the slightest nod. Seems not everyone was quick to paint Bucky as the black sheep of the group. If he was quietly gathering supporters, he'd picked a pretty invaluable ally to have in his corner.

Just one look at Chloe, feeling the way she had a clammy vice like grasp on his arm, and Steve wished he didn't have to come back. At least not until she was ready. The determined set to her jaw and the steely glint to her eyes were at odds to the way her fingers twitched against his uniform. "I'm not leaving you, not for a second," he said firmly.

She gave him a weak smile. "I trust Phil, he's in an impossibly tough position from what I remember but he'll always make the right call."

Steve didn't verbally agree but he did think Phil would protect Chloe if he could.

::: ::: :::

**SHIELD Base of Operations, Midtown NYC**

The briefing room was so quiet that you could hear the hum of the air conditioning. Agent May was thin lipped and barely blinking, although Phil wasn't phased by that, it was his best agent's resting face. Maria, Commander of Helicarrier 64, and Director of Superhuman Operations had her arms braced and had developed a subtle eye twitch, her only tell that she was stressed.

Phil cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair, putting his folded hands on the long rectangular table. "The Council wanted Loki but I negotiated them down to a possible alliance with the Asgardians. Confirmation of his death and a signed agreement to the affect of the mutual interest in the protection of Earth is more than we promised and I'm confident this will help us moving forward. Agent Sullivan..."

"I haven't been called that in a very long time," Chloe said tonelessly.

"I want a full report on what we've summarised here today. I already have the report on your time abroad from Agent May. We were able to make several Hydra arrests from your Intel while you've been out of communications range. If you have any further 'hunches' please be sure to add them to your statement. Captain, if I could borrow you for five minutes, I won't keep you from prepping for your next mission. It'll be brief."

Following his return from their jaunt across the galaxy, the man dressed in special blue weave had kept SHIELD in the loop over his comings and goings. It was restoring public and political confidence in his loyalties and willingness to work with governments. As a result Phil was aware that Supergirl was missing, possibly being held by a black book operation that no government would ever claim to have sanctioned. Because of the numerous red flags that had cropped up when Maria had investigated on Superman's behalf, as had Director Trevor of the DEO, officially, their hands were tied. Unofficially, they could share who didn't have Kara.

He had already had his suspicions confirmed based on his own investigations with Diana. Lex's obsession with all things alien and more specifically Kryptonian made him their number one suspect. But Clark was grateful for the efforts that Maria had made on his behalf to locate his cousin.

Clark had gone to Chloe not because she was his only option. He could have asked Oliver, who hadn't completely hung up the green hoodie or even Hal, the JL powerhouse wild card, but he trusted Chloe more than anyone else. She would get things done efficiently, safely and discretely. And she had been right on another point, he wanted her home. Sure Lois had been in his ear almost every day since he'd been back but he missed her too. He only hoped he hadn't asked too much of his best friend. She had been through a lot, more than anyone else he knew and she was strong but even the strongest people had a breaking point. From the protective way, Steve poised himself as a human shield and the comforting grip he kept on her hand, Clark had confidence that the man would do his utmost to protect her from anything that would wish her harm.

Steve leaned across and pressed a kiss to her temple before pushing his chair back and reluctantly letting go of her hand. He waited until the last possible moment to release his grip, stepping around his chair and giving her one last probing look before he let go. And then it was only after her reassuring nod. After one short pause and glance at the rest of the room's occupants, he followed Director Coulson out into the corridor.

Clark ducked his head to hide a small rueful grin as he surveyed the petite, unassuming blonde across the table from where he sat. Chloe's eyes scan over the mission packet Maria and Sam had helped him put together, he didn't envy Steve's position. No matter how much he might want to, there would never be any chance of keeping her tucked away out of the field. Chloe would go where she wanted. It had always been that way, and with or without back up. At least this way they could control the risk and danger somewhat by being in on whatever she was doing. He sucked in a deep breath and took care to let it out slowly at a human exhale. Her brows furrowed in concentration and her pen tapping away as she brainstormed, he could tell she was in full mission mode. It was going to be a long couple of days.

::: ::: :::

Phil ushered them into his office and waited for the door to slide shut before he spoke up, "As you're aware, before you left we questioned Agent Carter extensively and after thorough processing we believed her actions to be some form of mind control. We held her for 48-hours for observation with no further concerning behaviour. As a result we were forced to release her on the orders that she submit to extensive therapy. Up until a week ago we had her under surveillance and nothing suspicious cropped up. She reported to her sessions and we had her at a desk job in the public relations department. Nothing classified or strenuous."

"You stopped surveillance because everything checks out?" Steve asked hopefully, although he had a feeling Phil was about to burst that bubble.

"She lost her tail and when we checked her apartment, it had been sub-let. She hadn't been living there for months. She had a body double. I didn't want to believe it, I still have doubts but the evidence doesn't look good. It's possible she's Hydra."

Steve shook his head. "No way. She wouldn't do it. She was ready to die to keep Project Insight from launching and she believed in SHIELD. Not the one that Hydra corrupted but the one Peggy, her aunt, built. She would never betray her memory or this country."

"Unless we find her and figure out what really happened at the court house and why, she's on the list. I just thought you should know she's out there. And we don't know what she has planned."

Steve clenched his fists by his sides. He knew what happened. He'd lived it. Rumlow had orders to kill him. Sharon was the back up plan in the event he was compromised or he missed. Even though he's seen the smoking gun in her hands, he still couldn't really believe it had happened. Sharon wasn't a traitor. But no she was missing. Why? Maybe he needed to pay another visit to his ex-STRIKE team mate. But not for the time being, getting this mission done and getting Chloe home was his priority. Everything else could wait.

::: ::: :::

**Lexcorp, Secret Facility, Atlanta**

Scott felt his flight reflex dancing over his muscles. He had to fight that response. From being in prison he had developed strong self preservation instincts, but right now he had to quell them because he was an Avenger. He had a mission. And Avengers got things done. They didn't quit until the job was done, and even then, he was pretty sure that Cap never took a holiday. The man was always stoic, discipline and ready for action.

Probably why his current stern face was scaring the crap out of him. He was a 1940s gentleman to boot. He probably still held the door for women to pass through, and helped little old ladies across the street. Falling down a woman's shirt, even by accident was fate he could never imagine befalling Captain America.

His partner didn't look much happier. Meeting her, however briefly after freeing their scary metal armed friend from that machine months back now, he had a very healthy wariness and respect for the small woman. He wasn't a tall guy himself. Not like Cap or even Sam a.k.a The Falcon. Yet in her combat boots, Agent Sullivan didn't even reach his chin. And she was tiny.

Small in stature she might be but with that hard glint in her eye, she was giving him chills. It was taking all his kahunas not to shrink and just make a break for it.

"You slipped?" Captain Rogers said his voice steely and calm.

Scott wanted to point out that they were on a clock and they should really table this discussion for another time, never would be great. "I… you were both ducking and flipping around, when you went back to back, I didn't have a good grip. I slipped!" he said his voice rising a little, he didn't know how else to explain it. It wasn't like he intentionally timed his tumble and aimed for her shirt. "And once I was in there, I wasn't going to go moving around, touching anything I shouldn't or trying to climb out, and if I just activated my trigger to get myself out, it would have shredded her clothes and I would have knocked you over," he said his face genuinely apologetic. "No offense but I've probably got 100-pounds on you."

Chloe's eyebrows were rising by the second and she could feel Steve twitching next to her. His irritation obvious to anyone, and without the help of an empath.

Only two days back on Midgard. Less than twenty-four hours to put this team and rescue mission together before Kara was moved again, or they would have lost their window. Clark couldn't get within a mile of the compound - the place was saturated with meteor rock radiation and according to Diana's DEO reports, Lex had built some kind of kinetic energy defensive grid. If either Clark or Bart had attempted a speedy rescue, they would have been impaled by statically drawn Kryptonite spears.

So they needed someone that could infiltrate undetected, lower the defensive grid and tell them exactly where in the compound Kara was being held and help break her out.

Sam had suggested Ant-Man. He'd helped them before, and he'd been discreet. Proving that they could trust him.

One look at Steve's thin lipped expression, and Chloe didn't have to feel his emotions to know he'd very much like to revoke that invitation at this moment and knock the friendly engineer out with one punch.

Scott belatedly caught on that his rambling had actually outstripped his brain again and he'd said too much. From their twin expressions of frosty agitation, he guessed that they might believe he had perhap been observing his environment and languishing around. "Sounds like I was overthinking that right? I wasn't. It was a smart, snap decision. As soon as we got past those guards, I spoke up. You have a really nice perfume by the way. A lot of women I've dated in the past - totally overpowering. When I'm small, everything can feel like it's on steroids. Too much perfume, puts me out like that," he said snapping his fingers.

Chloe reloaded her tranquilizer gun and snapped back the hammer readying the chamber. "I'm not wearing any perfume," she said crisply as she stalked by him to continue down the narrow corridor.

Scott watched after her, slack jawed and perplexed. Genuinely intrigued by her response he raised an eyebrow at Cap, truly oblivious to the life threatening danger he was in. "No perfume?"

The place was dark, creepy and smelled like a meth lab. Chloe had a headache within minutes of entering the lead lined lower levels and she could see from the tense set of his jaw that Steve wasn't much better.

Thankfully they found the cell block where Kara was being restrained and freed quite a few other prisoners along the way. At a glance it looked to her that Lex had never stopped his 33.1 projects. And from computer Scott had infiltrated, and the files she had swiped from a desk, he'd invested a lot of money and resources into a new project defined only by a taijitu. It's meaning didn't install a feeling of peaceful karma in her at all. Not where Lex was concerned. She made a mental note to duplicate all the data before turning it over to S.H.I.E.L.D. She wouldn't risk some analysts dallying over it or it ending up in some back log pile while higher ups debated it's priority. She might be rusty in regards to navigating her way around security encryption, software coding and satellite nodes but she wasn't so old that she'd forgotten that people didn't change. Lex was as dangerous as he was brilliant. They couldn't afford to waste any time catching up.

::: ::: :::

**Pym residence, San Francisco**

Exhausted, but still riding the high from a successful mission. Not to mention the fly by drop off by Superman himself, Scott stumbled into Hank's den and put his feet up. His mentor was out for the night, tinkering on whatever his latest top secret pet project was, Scott didn't ask. He learned the less he knew the better when sharing company with superheroes.

He smiled at widely as Hope offered him a scotch and before even taking as sip he was sharing his latest experience of working with in the Avengers, or more specifically Captain America.

She sat staring at him wide-eyed for a full ten seconds in gobsmacked disbelief before she burst into peals of laughter, holding her sides, doubled over and incapable of forming a coherent response.

"I thought the first time you came home fanboying over Captain America was priceless," she said breathlessly after a minute of laughing at him.

He was fairly sure she was laughing at him, since he didn't understand how any of the embarrassing spectacle he'd just recounted was funny.

"There really is only one Steve Rogers. Anyone other guy would have knocked your teeth out for feeling up their significant other and then further digging your grave by complimenting her on her pheromones."

"I did not feel her… wait, did you say wife?" Scott paled and actually started to feel a bit faint. He reached blindly for a seat and collapsed into it. Then put his face in his hands.

He felt Hope's hand on his shoulder and he moaned pitifully. She squeezed his shoulder in what he assumed was meant to be a gesture of comfort but right now only reminded him of the strong halting grip Cap had put on that very shoulder before he had moved past him to follow Chloe to the area Supergirl was being held. That single touch now had a wealth of new meaning. It was a warning. Next time it would be broken bones and not just a single bruise on the shape of very well structured fingers.

"There is a downside to refusing to watch TV or use the internet, you know," she said.

"I didn't know he was married to the bad-ass ninja lady. Although it makes sense," he conceded with a heavy sigh.

"Make sense?" Hope mused, sitting on the arm of the sofa he'd collapsed into.

"Cap's always about assessing danger and putting himself first in the line of fire but with Agent Sullivan…well it's a whole other level of protectiveness."

Hope ruffled Scott's hair with fond affection. "Sort of like you."

Lowering his hands, he turned to glance across at her to gave her a warm smile, his eyes twinkling with playfulness. "I am sort of dashing."

Hope laughed. "Yes, so charming and dashing you fall down a woman's shirt. Don't tell Luis, it might earn you immortal hero status but it'll get back to Cap and then you'll see his dark side."

"I don't think the man has a dark vibe in his body."

"Oh he does. Everyone does. And trust me, I'm pretty sure you already know what could possibly trigger it."

::: ::: :::

**Shady Palms Motel, Brooklyn NYC**

Chloe rested astride his hips panting hard, their bodies cooling under a fine sheen of sweat and put her hands over his wrists. He was still holding her boobs somewhat possessively. Even with her current urging he wasn't letting go, so she sighed and shifted off to the side and snuggled up against his chest, his hands tucked between them.

"He didn't move around, he wasn't lying," she said hoping to placate his still simmering anger over Scott's unexpected foray into restricted territory.

Steve harrumphed grumpily and slowly withdrew his hands, only to put them flush against her back and draw her closer so there wasn't even an inch between them. "Should have let me fish him out. Certainly would have tested his density strength."

Chloe snorted back a laugh. "My alpha caveman had very impressive impulse control. I'm proud of you. We got the mission done, Kara's safe and we did it without pummeling the help to smooshed ant-paste."

"I ever catch wind he 'accidently' fell into any woman's underwear again, I'll be teaching him some manners."

"Steve. Stop."

He had that deep furrow going on and the rate it appeared these days she worried he wear a permanent crease and prematurely age his beautiful face. Or not so prematurely, she mused to herself with a grin. Chloe angled her face up and kissed him, her gentle teasing quickly turning more heated as he snagged her around the waist and settled her weight over his body again. She broke away breathless and pecked a kiss on his bristle covered chin.

"I'm pretty sure Wasp will keep him on the straight and narrow, Tiger. Now come on, dear husband. It's your turn to drive."

Steve put his hands on her hips and reversed their positions with effortless grace. He loomed over her, pressing her into the mattress with his considerable bulk and gave her a wicked smirk.

"Yes, ma'am."

Their townhouse had a squatter problem, the cheap hotel sheets were chafing and smelled of heavily lemon scented laundry detergent. Neither of them dared walk around barefoot on the carpet that probably hadn't seen a vacuum in years but they didn't much care about any of it. The mission was a success, Lex's prisoners were currently being cared for and debriefed by SHIELD, the facility's systems wiped clean and no one got hurt. Well not permanently anyway.

Suspiciously dubious and morally challenged peeping Toms aside, Steve was feeling good about their outcome. And one look into the beautiful green eyes of the woman beneath him and he amended that assessment to pretty darn perfect.

This was home.

His wife, his Angel, his haven. Their Nightingale. In her embrace he was home.


End file.
